


【羞蓝】隔墙花

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 7000字，短篇一发完。大学AU，韩国交换生x本地小学长，有一些肉汤喝。he与be之类的事，语焉不详也是好的。“直到我们消失 感情从来没人知 花开无声的事感激你给我一点涟漪  遗憾也是个传记”
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447





	【羞蓝】隔墙花

黑暗的房间里他们不被允许出声。旁边就是熟睡的喻文波高振宁，切不可惊醒外人。两个人维持着这样亲密而大汗淋漓的姿势。没有声音。如果忽略掉那丝丝缕缕的喘息和鼻腔里共振的微弱余韵的话。高一些的那个把矮的抱在怀里，手臂困住他的腰。矮的那个眼睛里蒙了一层水雾一般的困惑，半梦半醒间像是在召唤师峡谷被茂凯困住动弹不得，但是哪里会有这样的茂凯，困住了一个人就再也不放手。他咬紧了牙关，咬的太死了索性攀上了那“树干”——高一些的人的肩膀，狠狠的咬了下去。高一些的男人那双冷淡的眼睛瞬间也荡漾起了水雾，于是看向了另外一双眼睛。两双氤氲着水雾的眼睛在空中一碰撞，这屋子里的空气竟一瞬间变成了热带雨林了。  
那样潮湿的空气。仿佛他们一起在火锅店吃饭时的水汽一直氤氲到此刻来。那时他们四个人约好了一起去打牙祭，姜东槿是韩国人不习惯吃辣，于是两个坏心眼的直接领着他进了火锅店。好在王柳羿留了一手，不顾他们俩的抗议要了鸳鸯锅——实际上高振宁也吃不得辣不过是要摆姜东槿一道罢了，他惯是这样的，一副五大三粗的外表，说话儒雅随和，本质上还是不愿意好好做一个人。待到了火锅店四个人对坐成两侧的火车座位，面对着满桌子的肉和菜谁也不多说话，闷头狂吃酣畅淋漓。姜东槿完全没有一点被辣恐吓到的意思，反倒是高振宁疯狂吐舌头。喻文波笑话他，”看你这样子！“一边有模有样的学了起来，而后被高振宁报以老拳伺候。王柳羿在这边吃着，冷不丁碗里多了一个丸子，他抬头时姜东槿轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，动作细微的宛如一叶秋天着陆般自然。姜东槿在台子下面轻轻握住了王柳羿的手，王柳羿回握回去，十指缠绕。火锅红白交错蒸腾起的云翳渐渐花了少年人的睫毛。

出乎意料，寝室公认缠人的是姜东槿——虽然王柳羿看起来更小、更让人怜爱。其实按照年龄排辈，高振宁和王柳羿理所应当应该做大哥。但是奈何王柳羿性子柔软长相也小，于是原先三个人的寝室里没有一个以”长辈“自居的，最多平时打游戏抢一抢喻文波的人头和buff算作给大哥“上供”。后来交换生姜东槿来了，本来是要给他安排留学生的寝室，但是他自己申请了和本地学生住在一起，于是看着他们寝室还有一个空床位便顺手安排进来了。大概因为异国来的缘故，初来乍到的姜东槿汉语还说不流畅，一切一切都得跟着这一个寝室的三兄弟一起走。以是出去上课的时候路人总是会看见这一个寝室的人跟幼儿园似的从低到高排成一列走着，最矮的喻文波张牙舞爪，仗着一张过分精致的脸招摇撞骗；最高的高振宁走在后面，手长腿长，大口大口往嘴里倒着雪碧。而姜东槿搂着王柳羿的脖子，牵着王柳羿的衣角，亦步亦趋。王柳羿通常都是不说话的，姜东槿也是。即使是后来他们有了些许感情，他们也只偶尔抬头对看一眼，然后再匆匆把头埋下去。  
他们的对视通常可以发生在任何时候。吃饭的时候可以，上课的时候可以，就连出去打个热水也可以。他们不被允许有更亲密的举动，不是不被世界允许，是不被自己允许。被发现了有什么好处呢？隐瞒下去只是自己辛苦一些。说出来可能自己不太辛苦，也有可能更加辛苦，何况他们注定要说再见的。王柳羿毕业要考研念书，姜东槿在这里呆过两年便要回到韩国。为了一个注定的未来做一些疯狂的事。不值得。真的不值得。但是感情是值得的。为爱人做事值得，但是为世界不值得，但是为了爱人暴露在世界面前不值得。颠来倒去的，究竟是爱还是不爱——感情哪有那么多黑和白，唯物主义的世界里，意识和物质相互作用下，所能确定的只有体温，三十六度。

姜东槿的体温偏凉，皮肤有韩国人的柔滑，身材颀长，像他来处滚滚汉江的水，泠泠不绝，气息缠绕在人的肌肤上挥散不去。他没有来之前全寝室三个人，一个东北直男个子高高的鹤立鸡群般矗在门口，配上黑些的肤色俨然一个门神；一个黄冈考上来的人小头大，一个江西老表正是抽条的时候。以是每次寝室一起出去，按照高振宁的话说，“倒像是哥哥带着弟弟们出门打游击！”自从姜东槿来了之后这个情型便有了缓冲。每次高振宁在寝室和喻文波对拍肩膀吹牛皮的时候都拿姜东槿来的第一天来说嘴，那天王柳羿把他带进寝室来，事先嘱咐好了寝室留下的俩好好收拾一下不要搞得太过分，以是尽心尽力的两兄弟累到儒雅随和着一张脸相互开始开嘴炮，门直接被从外面推开，王柳羿领着个干净孩子就往里走，孩子还拽着他衣服角不放手。喻文波大脑短路，第一件事居然是乐了出来，“你看！他也比你矮！”高振宁在他头上锤了一下，“咚！矮三厘米！”————当然喻文波后来矮了很久，这是后话。虽然冬天还没退却，大家在寝室每个人都穿着理工科院校的标配衣服，汗衫配牛仔裤，冷不丁进来一个衬衫扣的整整齐齐像是隔壁艺术系走错了寝室来的异类，啧，真新鲜。  
电大里女孩子少，却偏偏漫地都是花树，桂树玉兰山茶腊梅，一年四季倒都是草木的清新气。当时辅导员给他们做工作时先把姜东槿的联系方式给了寝室长王柳羿，嘱咐他先去联系交流一下感情。王柳羿刚联系上姜东槿的时候绿梅香还在墙角阴魂不散，他仔仔细细看了一下那个名字，姜，东，槿，三个字里倒有两个字含着植物的气味儿。木槿花夏秋二季常开，万紫千红诸色不定，却是朝开暮阖，一日之内生死已决。王柳羿百度了一下木槿花的图片，种种俗艳或超脱的颜色之下隐藏着一颗拼了一日欢送了一生休的心。木槿是决绝的花。王柳羿看电脑看到眼睛痛，扭头关了电脑。窗外狂风大作，卷起光秃秃的柳枝虚空缠绕一团云，留存到下一个春天来临的时候再萌在枝头上迎接崭新的眼睛。于是待到姜东槿终于来的时候，那柳树已经渐渐垂下了绿丝绦。  
王柳羿的名字里有柳古人射柳，后羿落日，文质彬彬的几个字里藏了灼热的雄心和胆气。中文太博大精深了，以至于姜东槿学了很久都不明白一些词的意思。全寝室的人在他来了之后都费心费力教他汉语，他渐渐也明白了怎么做一个合格的“带学生——高振宁教他的抽象话。只不过他还是很难完全脱离语境做一个“新疆人”。他早一届来的学长宋义进几乎完全融入了中国人的环境，加上那张粉团一样的脸真的讨喜，以是人人都知道有一个“新疆人”，唱歌十分好听，渐渐变成校园一道风景线。但是姜东槿刚来的时候连自己的名字都读得磕磕绊绊，于是寝室里这三个人不厌其烦教他念，姜——东——槿，他跟着亦步亦趋学。喻文波高振宁耐不住性子，总是教一会就跑，只有王柳羿耐得住，一点点把他们几个的名字拆开了揉碎了教他念，王——柳——羿，姜——东——槿，姜东槿眼睛藏在黑框眼镜后面细细瞧着王柳羿的脸，一点一点像是能把人看碎。

男孩子熟悉起来的方式有很多，比如组团打游戏——在姜东槿没有来之前他们通常是组队匹配的，王柳羿性子和软思路清晰打辅助，喻文波操作爽快利落打ad，至于高振宁，本来操着一口东北腔要打ad，开学的时候跟喻文波线下solo了一番被ad打了自此败下阵来乖乖卷着英雄池去了野区捕捉六只鸡三头狼。姜东槿初来乍到大家面面相觑不知怎么是好的时候想起来当时最朴素也最快能拉近大家距离的方法：打游戏。姜东槿是韩国人，没有国服号，王柳羿把自己多余号借给他，姜东槿在那里看着王柳羿给他弄客户端和账号，伸出手来扯了扯王柳羿粉蓝色卫衣的带子，王柳羿低头，姜东槿看见王柳羿低头看着他，丝毫没有不好意思，只是眉梢眼角生动一笑，修长的手指翩飞着给他打了个精巧的蝴蝶结，缀在胸口处一跳一跳的。  
房间拉好了，三个男孩半解释半比划问姜东槿要打哪个位置，姜东槿简简单单一个“top”。大家也算是松了口气，总算是不用再发生抢位置这种惨烈的景象了。四个人寝室里四台电脑摆好，召唤师峡谷里，四个id齐齐排开，“你的野区宁养猪”“饮水机第一AD”“宝蓝zzzzzz”，还有一个“羞于言爱___”，从前王柳羿中二时候取的，后来也懒得改。匹配自然不需要什么问题，大家选好自己爱用的英雄，高振宁的奥拉夫，下路喻文波搞了一下德莱文，缺少开团的情况下王柳羿自动自觉补了个牛头，再一看姜东槿，无双剑姬的头像明晃晃挂在那里，剑姬碧蓝的双眼睥睨众生，风头无两，一时成败多少豪杰。

这个车队一开就是一年，一年里姜东槿和王柳羿经历了很多花开花落，但是真的在一起那一天却很平常。那天吃饭时候，高振宁没课于是在寝室睡大觉，喻文波生活费花光了只好回寝室泡面吃。好巧不巧，剩下食堂门口摆了几把吉他，是吉他社搞活动，几个人在那里招徕过往的同学即兴弹唱。王柳羿刚想看一眼就走，姜东槿拉住了他，做了个在这等一下的手势，走上前去调了调吉他，一板一眼唱了起来。韩语缠绵暧昧的发音从他的口中流淌出来，王柳羿听不懂，却脚步难以移开，好像自己生出了根发了芽长成一棵春天的树一样。两三分钟的歌没有多长，硬生生叫姜东槿唱成缠绵辗转的一道河流。放下吉他王柳羿晕晕乎乎，问姜东槿这个歌叫做什么名字。姜东槿在手机屏幕上打了一行字，“那个男人”，然后指了指自己。很多话并不需要说出口，因为说出口来，平白给彼此徒增绸缪罢了，痛楚和甜蜜都是自己的，“世上的悲喜并不相同，我只觉得他们吵闹”，何况注定是淡淡交汇过的河流，太澎湃了日后难以为继。王柳羿看着那样的姜东槿，颜色鲜亮像一张限量版永远不过时的海报，接住了那一只伸过来的手——用肩膀。  
于是后来他们就一直心照不宣地那样走。就好像那一日王柳羿奉学院的命去机场带人。机场人头攒动，他看着航班号晕头转向。姜东槿费力提着一个箱子从机场的出入口出了来，隔着一万层人潮王柳羿看见了他，穿着白色的羽绒服，黑色的长裤，身上裹的严严实实偏偏露出一小段脚腕来。王柳羿觉得该招手，于是他便那么做了，高高踮起脚来拼命挥舞手臂，奈何人潮涌动间总是会淹没这么个小小的身影。但是那高高的少年还是直直冲着他走来了，王柳羿仰头，怯生生地，“东槿？”一字一顿，生怕他听不懂。姜东槿点点头，自然而然搂住他的肩膀。于是他们深一脚浅一脚往外走，背影在人海里渐渐缩小，渐次细微成天涯的一线云、海角的一滴水。没有人注意他们，来了或者走了都一样。人生在世各有各的苦难与澄澈，这一汪时而浑浊时而清澈的泉水，已经够人一辈子品尝而不得其解。旁人的人生终究是旁人的，再亲密再疏远也一样。  
譬如这一个夜晚。他们不被允许出声。小小的铁架床上两双眼睛相互对看着，烧着迟早有一天会烧尽的火苗。生命的炭是有限的，那么为什么不烧得再高些，再高一些，烧破整个世界的帷幕——却不可露出一点风声草动，例如天边的火烧云彩，颜色太好了几乎要让人落下泪来，但是烧不到人，便无声无息地消散到另外一个世纪。这里没有人知晓。没有人倾听。大家都沉浸在各自的梦乡里。高振宁翻了个身，被子掀开空气轻飘飘的呼扇声。喻文波开始说起梦话，“这——你不杀他的吗？”除了这少年人的梦呓之外，一切无声。黑暗的房间里他们没有声音。 

大约这四个人的世界里，容不下两个人的秘密。  
-end-


End file.
